


Forgive me John

by lover_of_fanfics



Category: Hybridlock, Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Hybridlock - Freeform, John Is In A Coma, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfics/pseuds/lover_of_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has turned himself into a cat by an experiment and so he is very cute and clingy with John. But after a little mishap in the kitchen John may have sealed his fate by deny the cat detective what he wanted most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me John

Three months ago, Sherlock had done an experiment that went utterly and completely wrong. It was supposed to be some kind of healing medicine, a better soother for Mrs. Hudson’s back problems, but it had just turned Sherlock part cat. And Sherlock had determined it would be permanent. Everything about the man was the same: height, weight, hair, human body. Except now he had cat ears, a cat tail, and claws. The claws were just long sharp finger nails, but they were exactly like cats claws.

 

John had already become accustom to the affection that Sherlock wanted. He’d sit for hours alone, brushing his hands through Sherlock’s hair and petting his ears. He rather like now that Sherlock was getting good sleep, even if that did mean he would be curled around John. John had only had troubles with getting Sherlock to bath for the first month, Sherlock kept demanding that John bathe him and John refused. Now John bathed him every day and was completely fine with it, he knew cat-Sherlock required the affection.

 

Today, however, Sherlock had been very bad. He had experimented again, and exploded the kitchen. John would not have it anymore. When he got home and saw he decided Sherlock needed to be punished. John sat on the couch and waited, he knew Sherlock would want his daily petting soon. Sherlock came around the corner, looking at John who had his eyes closed but was definitely not sleeping. He walked out and laid down across John’s lap, pushing his head against John’s stomach and waiting to get petted.

 

John crossed his arms, refusing to pet him. Sherlock was furious, he looked up. “John?” He whined. “Pet me~” John shook his head. “You are not getting pet today Sherlock. You are in deep trouble.” Sherlock hissed and John looked down. “Come on, off my lap. You’re sleeping by yourself tonight.” It crushed John to hear Sherlock whining, he was already attached to having sleep with him and being happy. He stood up and Sherlock hissed.

 

John was shocked, Sherlock had never hissed at him before. But he was still going to hold strong to his punishment. He felt his heart ache at the sight of Sherlock and sighed, he’d have to come up with a different punishment. John was about to apologize when Sherlock pounced on him, hissing angrily. John was far too surprised to say anything, so he held his arms up and tried to push Sherlock off of him. Sherlock was very moody in his cat form, ranging from extremely happy to extremely mad in seconds.

 

Sherlock scratched at John’s exposed arm and growled. “I hate you! You’re absolutely terrible!” John gasped in pain and Sherlock smirked, happy he got his point across. He looked confused at John’s glassy eyed expression, was he crying? John felt it happen before Sherlock noticed, so he didn’t want Sherlock to feel upset if what John thought was going to happen did. He put his hand on Sherlock’s cheek, only to have Sherlock growl out another ‘I hate you’. John nodded. “I know you do, I’m sorry. I know that was a harsh punishment.”

 

Sherlock looked confused, John rarely ever said things like that. He looked a bit worriedly at John. John smiled sadly up at Sherlock. “I know you didn’t mean it…” Sherlock frowned. _Mean what?_ He thought. John brought his hand up to pet Sherlock’s ear, getting Sherlock to purr lightly. He smiled, before continuing. “I don’t want you to be upset, it’s not your fault it’s mine. I care for you very much Sherlock, I’m going to miss you…” Sherlock whimpered, what was John saying?

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened when he realized it. He grabbed John’s wrist and looked at the scratches, they were deep and had hit his vital vain. He shook his head, whimpering. John shushed him, petting his head gently. “Shh, it’s okay. G-Go and call M-Mycroft…” John’s eyes fluttered shut and his hand fell away from Sherlock. Sherlock shook his head furiously. “No! John! John, wake up! I’m sorry! Please!” Sherlock got up, grabbing the phone and calling Mycroft in tears.

 

Minutes later Mycroft was there. Sherlock had curled himself into a ball next to John, crying and calling his name. Mycroft had to shove him away and check John for a pulse, Sherlock was happy to hear that there was one. Mycroft called an ambulance and then sat with Sherlock, having him explain what happened. He shook his head as Sherlock explained, And Sherlock just cried again and curled up to John. He didn’t want this to be the end, the last thing he’d ever said to John had been ‘I hate you’. He couldn’t have it be that, anything but that.

 

Just then the paramedics showed up, pulling John onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. They had said that Sherlock, even though he was John’s pet, he’d been the one to cause the problem and should ride separately. Mycroft drove the blubbering hybrid to the hospital. He left Sherlock there, in the waiting room saying that he had other things he had to do. After twenty minutes of trying to revive John they told Sherlock that he was in a coma and his heart rate was very unsteady and that he might not have more than a few weeks.

 

Sherlock asked to see him and the doctors, reluctantly, said it would be fine if he did. He practically ran into John’s room and sat by his bedside. He took John’s hand gently in his and looked at the bandaged wrist. He cried quietly, laying his head on John’s bed. “How can you say this isn’t my fault?” He whispered, crying. He looked up at John, rubbing his hand gently on his cheek. “You said you cared about me, so please…wake up and say it to me again…”

 

Sherlock laid his head down, crying slowly subsiding. The doctors had tried to take him out, but Sherlock hissed and said he wouldn’t leave. Again, they reluctantly let him stay. Sherlock leaned up, looking intently at Sherlock. “I didn’t mean it…any of it…wake up so I can tell you…” He placed a gentle kiss on John’s forehead, something he’d always wanted to do. He just never imagined he’d do it while crying.

* * * * *

The next morning Sherlock woke up, his tail wrapped around John’s leg but the rest of him on the chair. He looked up hopefully, maybe John had woken up. He frowned, nothing had changed. John was still asleep, well that’s how Sherlock said it now. Sherlock cried again for hours, before Mycroft pulled him away and tried to calm him.

 

This is how it was for the next few weeks. Mycroft would have to force Sherlock to bathe and eat, and Sherlock would always growl and hiss. The days were the most painful ones that Sherlock had ever had to experience, every day he spent without John. He would stare at John all day, hoping for a change. But it never happened, and tomorrow they’d take John off of life support. Sherlock couldn’t bear the thought. Today was supposed to be the day, but Sherlock had scratched and hurt two nurses and the doctor who were there and they’d said he’d get one more day to say goodbye.

 

Over these four weeks, Sherlock had often spoken to John and pretended that John was speaking back. He tried to close his eyes and pretend that when he opened them that John would be smiling up at him again like before. He put his head beside John’s, stroking John’s hair like he’d often done for Sherlock. He let a few tears slip, like he did every day. “They really don’t think that you’re going to make it. I’ve got to admit I’m even getting a bit scared.”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes, pulling himself fully onto the bed for the first time since John had been here. He pulled John’s head to his chest as his crying got worse. “I wish I would never have done this. I wish you wouldn’t have met me, then you wouldn’t be here dying. John, this is really my fault. I don’t want this to be it though.” Sherlock leaned his head down, kissing the top of John’s head. “I didn’t mean what I said… I don’t hate you, no one could ever truly hate you John. You’re wonderful, you’re perfect. I-I love you…” He buried his head in John’s hair, taking in the scent. Even though John wasn’t very clean, he had the same smell that was John Watson.

 

Sherlock felt something vibrate on his arm, he brought his other arm to swat at it; thinking it was a bug. It happened again, but this time something reached Sherlock’s ears, “I love you too…” Sherlock froze, he’d been hearing John’s voice for four weeks but never this vividly. He looked down, seeing the blonde smiling up at him. Sherlock felt himself melting at the smile. John smiled. “Where are we?” Sherlock wrapped John closely. “H-How?” He whispered through tears.

 

John hushed Sherlock, bringing his hand up and wiping the tears away. Sherlock leaned into the hand and opened his eyes, seeing the white bandage again. He took it gently in his hand and kissed it, he looked into John’s eyes. “I’m sorry about this, I never meant for it to go this far… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” John brought his hand to Sherlock’s head, rubbing his ears and getting Sherlock to purr gently.

 

“Did you mean what you were saying, Sherlock?” John asked, drawing Sherlock’s attention back. Sherlock had to take a moment to remember what John was talking about, making John giggle a bit at his unusual forgetfulness. When Sherlock remembered he nodded quickly. “Yes, I absolutely meant it!” John smiled, kissing Sherlock’s lips gently. Sherlock kissed back, not caring the awfulness of both their breaths. He smiled at John, John smiling back at him. “Good,” John said, “Because I love you too.”

 

Sherlock melted at the words, he never thought he’d be lucky enough to have John Watson love him. They sat cuddling until the doctors came in, amazed that John was still alive. John and Sherlock just smiled at each other while the doctors buzzed around trying to figure out how this was possible.

* * * * *

After a while, John and Sherlock were comfortably sat back at home. John had gotten into the habit of kissing Sherlock every morning and Sherlock got into the habit of always telling John he loved him every other minute. They were soon happily lying in bed on John’s eighth night home. John was petting Sherlock’s ears gently and Sherlock was purring. John pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. “I’ll never do anything that stupid again, I promise.” Sherlock said, John chuckled.

 

“You say that every night we lay down.” John said, smiling. He tilted Sherlock’s head up, pressing their lips together. Sherlock kissed back, curling into John. “I just want you to know how much I love you, John.” John smiled. “I love you very much Sherlock, I know you love me.” He wiped the tears that were forming at Sherlock’s eyes. “Hush love, nothing like that will ever happen again.” Sherlock nodded, bringing John’s hands up and kissing his wrists. “I love you John, I always will.” John smiled. “I love you too Sherlock, and I will forever and always.”

 

John pet Sherlock’s ear again, enjoying the gentle purring. And they fell into peaceful sleeps, John listening to Sherlock’s gentle breathing and Sherlock listening to his favorite sound in the world. The beating of the love of his life’s heart, John’s heart. The only thing that Sherlock’s own heart beat for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. This is something I wrote in the morning when I was really tired and just had the urge to get the feels by my own work. Wasn't Sherlock just a little sweetie though? XD Please comment, I like to know how I did!


End file.
